Worth the Risk
by K.C Daring
Summary: Oneshot  Inuyasha has tranformed to his full demon self and Miroku risks his life to get Inuyasha back, his much needed Tetsusaiga. Will Inuyasha's demon side consume him or will Miroku reach him in time at the risk of his own life?


Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha, I give credit to Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: (Oneshot) Inuyasha has tranformed to his full demon self and Miroku risks his life to get Inuyasha back his much needed Tetsusaiga. Will Inuyasha's demon side consume him or will Miroku reach him in time at the risk of his own life?

"Spoken" 'Thought'

(Miroku's POV)

The tetsusiaga flew through the air, piercing the ground as it landed a few feet away from me. The fight was taking longer then I assumed and Inuyasha seemed to be losing his stamina quickly. The dragon demon struck fast and Inuyasha was slung in their air landing hard on the eath below him. I was beginning to worry and was sure Kagome was about to rush in blindly. "INUYASHA", Kagome started to move forward, but Sango gripped her wrist tightly stopping her. "You'll get youself killed, Kagome, stay put and trust Inuyasha".

I stared in the direction Inuyasha had flown and didn't like the rise in his demonic aura nor did I like the muderous look in his eyes, as he came into view. I heard him laugh manically, his opponent stared in confusion and slight fear. I couldn't let him kill the demon while in this evil state of mind, he'd lose himself. "Inuyasha! Fight it, you don't wanna be this way!" I was not heard. The dragon attacked again, the creature was aimming to kill. Blood splattered the greenery beneath his feet, but Inuyasha didn't lose the look of pure malice. I knew what I had to do.

Grabbing the tetsusiaga, I rushed towards Inuyasha as the battle continued to rage. I could hear Sango yelling after me, "Miroku, stop! They'll kill you!". I looked over my shoulder to see the worry in her eyes, "I have to do this Sango, he's not thinking like himself." I reached them as Inuyasha lay flat on his back from being knocked off his feet and the demon shot forward, intending to execute my friend. I didn't have time to think.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Reality seemed to hit me fast. 'How did I get tetsusiaga?' I looked up to see where the demon was, but instead of seeing the dragon, I saw Miroku drop to his knees. Sango's cries rang in my ears and the smell of human blood lightly scented the air. 'What the hell just happened?' The dragon spoke in a growling voice, "So you need a weak human to protect you, you pathetic half breed?" My eyes drifted to Miroku as blood slowly pooled around him.

My eyes left Miroku and I felt the anger rise in my chest. I felt my mouth open and heard my own voice fill the air, "What the hell did you do to him?" The creature spoke up again, "He threw himself in front of me to save your life." I could overhear the cries of Sango, Kagome and Shippo, my eyes began to burn. "You bastard." Once the words left my lips I attacked. "WINDSCAR!"

Scaly lumps of flesh and blood dropped to the ground, staining the landscapes. I dropped to my knees next to the monk...my comrade. "Miroku, get the hell up. Open your damn eyes." I tried to hide the concern in my voice, but I don't think I managed it.

(Miroku's POV)

It hurt...it hurt to breathe. The darkness was comforting and I wanted to stay there. "Miroku, get the hell up. Open your damn eyes." Was someone calling for me? Willing for me to wake up? I didn't want to, it hurt less here. Didn't it? I think I hear people crying. Crying for who? Me? They don't want me to die...I don't want to die. I will not die here.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I stared down at the monk, listenting to the slow and pained sound of his breathing. 'Wake up damnit'. "Inuyasha?" His voice was barely above a whisper. "Yeah, monk?" His eyes opened slowly, he looked tired, "Are you okay?" I glared at him, 'Why would he ask such a question in his condition?' I tried to soften my expression, "Listen, Miroku, I'm fine...but you're not. Why'd you do that? I would have healed faster?"

Miroku appeared a little confused, like my words had yet sunk in, but after a few more seconds, he responded, "He was aimming to kill you, I did what I did without thinking." I blinked, "You could have gotten yourself killed." "I know" he answered quite blatantly. My mouth opened but no words came out. He looked at me and smiled faintly, "You would have done the same for me." I knew it was true. "You better not die, Miroku."

(Miroku's POV)

I knew the wound was nothing serious, he hit no vital spots. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon, Inuyasha." I smile and try to sit up, but a wave of pain pervented such movement. Kagome and Sango reached my side, followed by Shippo, and my wound was quickly dressed. After some time had passed, I was able to make my way to an oak tree and lean against the trunk and enjoy the shade.

I knew he was coming before he sat down beside me. I looked to my left and met his slightly angry gaze, "I didn't need you to protect me, ya know?" I frowned slightly, "I know that, Inuyasha." He looked away, "Then why in the hell did ya do it?" I glanced up at the blue sky, "Because, Inuyasha, I'm your friend and I just reacted." His eyes dropped to stare at the grass, "Keh, whatever." I smiled, I figured he'd act like he didn't care. The silence stretched on and Inuyasha set with a thoughtful look on his face, he was difficult to read.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Friends I had friends, I liked the way it sounded in my head. I always thought I'd be alone, but I was wrong and honestly I'm glad I was. Miroku rested his back against the trunk once more and I stood up. Brushing the grass from my clothes, I spoke up, "Just don't go gettin' youself killed, I don't want to lose a friend." Miroku looked at me with the surprise evident on his features. "Yeah, I said it, you're my friend, Miroku, and I don't want you to die because of me." He smiled and I returned it. "I'll be more careful next time, Inuyasha." I grinned, "You'd better." I walked away letting him rest, but I know that will beat anything, as long as our group stayed together.

-END-


End file.
